the_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderbird's Birth and Death
The Thunderbird's birth was an important event that occurred decades after the beginning of the world, where the eagle Aquila had sacrificed her life to travel backwards in the timeline and allow her to form. Her death was an event that occurred a century after the events of the Legendary Legion, where Awes-kon-wa, her wren companion, had revealed that the comatose she had been in when she was first born was longer than both of them knew, and that she had as little as 5 decades to live. When Pamola began to rise after his first defeat, the Thunderbird had summoned the three other legendary Eagles, and they began their fight. At the end, before ultimately dying, Wakiya had revealed her love for Psonen. Birth The Native American put the last full stop on her song and sighed in relief. Thinking of the lines and writing them down was getting quite difficult. "Finally..." she smiled in gratitude, then she began to sing. She was interrupted by a knocking on her door. "Come in," she said, unhappy to be interrupted, but immediately brightened up when she saw it was her daughter, Otsìtsya. "You sing beautifully, ísta," she said. Ikhswenhsa:kweks smiled lightly at her. "Nía:wen. Why is it you have entered?" "I have not heard that song before. One of your own? What are you doing?" she said, as she approached and sat on her mother's bed. "Yes... How do I... How do I tell you this?" Ikhswenhsa:kweks sighed, her daughter looking at her with confusion. "One day, I am going to leave you and Oron:ia'a:kweks here with Ratonhnhaké:ton. I hope you become a mentor some day..." Otsìtsya knew when that day would come but not why. "When might this day come, then? And why must you leave us?" "My reasons for leaving are my own, unfortunately. As for the day... I think we both know..." Ikhswenhsa:kweks was very mysterious, even to Otsìtsya. Indeed, however, they both knew that the certain day she was talking about was none other than tomorrow. "I understand," Otsìtsya bowed, unable to hide the shaking sadness from her voice. "Onen ki' wahi, ísta." Ikhswenhsa:kweks had ''to leave, even if she didn't want to, for a new legend had to rise. The morning sun rose and the mother rode through the forest, stopping at Kanatahseton, the village of her birth, and came across Ratonhnhaké:ton. She knew he had already been through so much, and she was shamed to inform him of her departure. He questioned this, too, unsurprisingly, but again she said that her reasons were her own. She rode around the frontier until a few hours had passed and returned to Kanatahseton, where she was alone. Mohawk Valley still had its beautiful physically appearance, but all its spiritual presence had all but been lost and it was a shadow of its former self, until now, what she was about to do. And so she sung the Thunderbird's song, however couldn't keep the salty tears from streaming down her face, and let go of a feather she held. The feather followed the wind and blew on to an eyrie at the highest peak of the valley - Ikhswenhsa:kweks had mysteriously disappeared. To this day, no one knows what had happened to her. When the feather landed, an egg hatched and a little eaglet emerged, chirping hungrily and pruning its wet skin. When she was older, about 4 weeks old, a Peregrine Falcon attacked the nest while the father was hunting, and the chick had been separated from the nest. She lived on worms and harmless snakes until she was old enough to fly and hunt for herself. She spent years and years practicing on perfect flight and durability - and finally, she began her seemingly endless journey. She saw the world's potential, the beauty of the forests, prairies and grand mountains, but at the same time the harm man has done to the world - of war, poverty and so much more. Finally, after countless months or even years, the eagle landed on the mountain fields near Mt. Katahdin, where Pamola would rise, and waited. Time seemed to reverse upon landing - many, many eons back, as the eagle soon died from starvation and thirst, for no rest had been gained upon this treacherous journey. There, the jet stone glowed. Death A tiny bird reached the peak of the mountain in a guilty mood. There, she had a 360 degree view of Mohawk Valley. In the distance, a salmon jumped as a bald eagle plunged its talons, bringing it back to the very same mountain. The eagle greeted the wren with a nod. It was the Thunderbird, Wakiya. "Good morning, Awes," she greeted the wren. "To you too, Wakiya," Awes-kon-wa replied. The Thunderbird could clearly see the expression on her face. "Oh niiawenhátie? (What is happening?) Why do you carry that look?" she asked, wary. The wren simply sighed. "I was wrong, Wakiya. I am sorry," At that, the great eagle gave a confused and questioning expression. "Your lifespan, I mean. I said you had about another 7000 years to live. I was wrong..." "How long, then, do I have to live?" "I thought you were young! When you were first born, I did not expect you would spend that long in comatose! You only have... 53 years..." The two birds exchanged a sad glance, then Wakiya tilted and smiled. "It is still something. Besides, we have to grow old some time." "I wish I could share your positive thoughts." Almost immediately, another bird, five times the size of Awes-kon-wa, approached. It was a crow, that wore a painted skull. The skull lifted and at its place stood a small, dark grey wolf. It was a messenger. "A message, great Thunderbird," the Messenger bowed lightly. "A dark presence in Mt. Katahdin was reported calling for you and three other people, or beings. Psonen, Kisosen and Wudchowsen. It looked like a mix between an eagle and a hawk." The skull fell and the crow flapped away as Wakiya and Awes stared at each other with worried eyes. "So he rises again..." Wakiya said, voice shaking. The wren and eagle flew their way to the mountain fields near Mt. Katahdin. Wakiya leapt, soaring high above the clouds, and called: ''"The North Winds of Winter! Psonen, the season of preservation! The West Winds of Spring! Wakiya, the season of rebirth! The South Winds of Summer! Kisosen, the season of life! The East Winds of Autumn! Wad-zoo-sen, the season of fall! Four eagles arise as one to thwart those that dwell in the land of the first people." This was the call of the Eagle Spirits. At this time, all eagles would awaken simultaneously for a single purpose. In this case, it was to prevent the return of Pamola. Four mighty eagles dived from the heavenly skies, then soared to Mt. Katahdin to behold the power there. A hawkesque call emitted as an eagle-hawk approached. "So they finally came, and now I shall enjoy the sweet sensation of revenge I had waited for so long," a voice boomed, in a sadistic manner. The details of the battle were lost over time but at the end Pamola succeeded in warding three of four eagles away. Only Wakiya and Awes-kon-wa remained, now. "Awes!" she called, plucking her main flight feather on her right wing. "Take this. Bring it back to the tallest peak of Kanatahsehton, it overlooks the ocean. There, release it," The wren knew that this meant Wakiya knew that she was not going to live this battle. "Get as far away from here as possible..." was her final words. "Onen ki' wahi." "Onen ki' wahi," the wren replied, with a heavy heart. So Awes did so, but instead flew to a small peak where the fight was visible. Wakiya's feathers darkened, turning her into a powerful and uncontrollable rage form, then released unrelenting power onto Pamola. She released so much power which was agonizing both her and the evil spirit. She screamed uncontrollably in pain, screams that were able to traumatise. Every muscle and bit of will she had told her to stop, but she kept going. Pamola was in an equal amount of pain, but kept his position better than she did. He taunted her, "Every little inch of you is telling you to halt! Your heart, your mind, your body- Everything!" he laughed. Thinking of this made both Awes-kon-wa and Wakiya wince heavily. Finally, the Thunderbird stopped, her feathers flickering and finally died out. "NO!" the little wren screamed. Awes' daughter heard and approached. "Ista?! What happened?!" she questioned. "Wakiya..." Awes replied. Her feathers glowed a green as she shut her eyes and power surged onto the feather she was given. "I cannot..." she began to cry. "I cannot sense anything!" The Thunderbird had fallen, and Pamola victorious. "No! Keep going!" the daughter urged her. And so she did - they both did. Suddenly, Awes-kon-wa was electrified, and watched as the seemingly deceased Thunderbird pushed herself up. "Could it be...?" she cried. "She revived herself! How?!" the daughter questioned. "The power of thunder..." Awes replied. "But not for long will she live." And so it was - an aura surrounded and a cage of lightning crashed down, surrounding and enclosing Pamola and Wakiya. Wakiya's eyes glowed violently, and even more terrifying she screamed. Every bit of her power was now released, and as the aura disappeared it was revealed that Pamola had faded to a wisp, his body looked as if it was dripping away. The other three legendary eagles had returned, as with Awes-kon-wa and her daughter. Wakiya's feathers lit up for a moment, and her eyes weakily shot open. "Psonen..." she called to the large, snowy Tawny Eagle. He walked his way around the Wind Eagle and sat down near her outstretched wing. Her eyes sparkled as she struggled to smile. "Thunderbird...?" He teared up, tilting his head and wondering what she had to say. She shifted and moved her beak to touch his. "You... You are the reason I lived my life as I did... You found my purpose... Granted me a fate... Will you be with me... when the world ends...?" Wakiya had finally closed her eyes and her head fell, her neck being caught by the snowy eagle's beak, and laid down gently. "What?" he whispered, a tear dropping from his beak as he began to shake his head in disbelief. Wad-zoo-sen and Kisosen approached, unable to comprehend the dead Thunderbird's words. "What?!" he repeated. "No. No, no... Why... why did she choose me?!" he cried, letting his head fall into her fluffy neck as he sobbed. "Why...?" After mourning, Awes-kon-wa did as the Thunderbird instructed her to. The feather flew its way across oceans and countries, and there it landed at the top of a small rock that lay at the edge of a canyon. There, a boy would one day come, and clear out the darkness of a raven's wings that inhabited an evil forest. Category:Aquila